Explanations
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily and Jack have a talk about Hotch's outburst
1. Chapter 1

Hotch slowly made his way down the hall and stood outside the open doorway of his son's bedroom. He had watched Emily walk in not a minute after he had screamed, and he wanted to see what she was telling their son.

He laid his ear against the wall and listened in.

"Why did daddy swout at me!" Jack wailed. Hotch's heart ached for his son. He peaked into the room to see Emily hugging Jack. She was smoothing down in hair and rubbing his back.

"Daddy didn't mean to scream at you sweetheart. He just got a tiny bit angry."

"But why?"

Emily sighed and laid Jack down. She sat beside him and rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"Sweetie, do you remember us asking you if you would like a baby brother or sister?"

Jack's face immediately lit up and he nodded vigorously.

"Um, well, it might take a little longer than we thought."

"But mama, didn't you say they were aweady coming?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack, I need to talk to you about that."

Jack sat up in bed and grabbed his mother's hand.

"What's wong mommy?"

Emily smiled sadly at the young boy. "Sweetie… you're baby sister, or brother, has, um… well they-"

"She means to say, Jack, is that they're going to spend a little more time without us for now."

Jack and Emily both turned to the doorway to see Hotch coming towards the bed. Jack immediately wrapped his arms around Emily's neck and whispered in her ear. "Don't let him yell mommy."

Hotch stared down at his feet as Emily rubbed soothing circles on their son's back.

"Jack, I'm so sorry I yelled at you, buddy. I didn't mean to, I promise. I was upset, but not at you, and I shouldn't have done it. Can you forgive me?"

Jack peeked through Emily's dark hair at his father for a moment before jumping off his bed and running into his father's legs. Hotch picked him up and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry buddy."

"I wove you daddy."

Hotch smiled and kissed his son's head. "I love you too buddy."

Hotch looked up a couple seconds later to see Emily staring at them. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning. It was a blank stare.

She wanted to tell Jack about the baby.

Hotch carried his son over to the bed and laid him down underneath the covers, then sat across from Emily.

"Jack, you mother would like to tell you about the baby. Alright?"

Jack smiled and nodded fiercely, looking between his mother and father.

Emily sighed and looked at her husband, then her son. "Jack, you know how you're mother is with the angles?"

Jack shook his head and sat up. "No. You awe my mommy, and you awe here! I see you!"

Emily smiled sadly at the young boy and felt her husband interlocking their fingers. She turned to him and kissed his cheek, then turned back to her son. "I mean your real mother sweetheart."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh. Yeah! She is wif the angels. Why?"

"Well, the baby is going to be there for a while before it can come and join us."

"Ok."

Emily and Hotch both kissed Jack on the head before retreating to their own room. They both sat on the bed in silence for a couple of moments before Emily finally spoke.

"I don't think he understands what I meant."

She saw Hotch nod in return and they got under the covers. Emily, this time, was facing Hotch as they lay down, but neither moved towards each other.

"Emily, I'm sorry. For yelling at Jack and you."

Emily nodded and stared at him. "I know. I'm sorry too."

Hotch's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"For not letting you comfort me, and for me not comforting you. I know you lost a child too Aaron, and I'm sorry for being selfish."

Hotch moved to the middle of the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled her head into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I love you Emily, and we will get through this."

He felt her nod and he kissed her head.

"And, we have time left. I'm older than you, and my tiny swimmers have been practicing with your lifeguards for a while," he felt her laugh against his chest, and he smiled. He pulled away just enough to see her face, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too honey."

She snuggled her head back into his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep, with her loving husband at her side.

They would get through this. They would get better… they would have their child.


End file.
